


Sombras

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: Erwin tomó a Levi entre sus brazos y lo acercó hasta su pecho, como si con el mensaje le estuviera diciendo a Eren que era suyo; pero no, tenía en mente otra cosa, otra clase de juego.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Sombras

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Hajime Isayama.
> 
>  **Advertencia** : PWP, lemon trío.
> 
>  **Notas** : Fic escrito con la ayuda invaluable de Petula Petunia, YAY. Aunque se lo tomó a joda (como es de esperarse en ella), yo le puse mucha seriedad al fic. Por cierto, no es la clase de historia que suelo escribir, pero es un pedido así que… me esforcé para que a Ara le guste. De antemano, muchas gracias por pasarse a leer.

A veces Eren se sentía sobrepasado por la protección de Mikasa, ella se empecinaba en creer que lo tenían en la mazmorra encarcelado y haciéndole pruebas raras, cuando en la realidad pasaba tiempo conversando con un estoico Levi que lo custodiaba a sol y sombra.

A fin de cuentas, eran órdenes de arriba. Levi no vigilaba al muchacho por otra razón más que la petición expresa de Erwin, y si le hablaba era porque el muchacho le buscaba conversación. Entendía que allí dentro, solo y aburrido, le buscara charla para matar el tiempo.

Eren pronto descubrió que su temido capitán en realidad era un buen tipo y creyó que ese afecto que comenzaba a sentir por él era algo más que lisa y llana admiración. No era tan raro cruzar la delgada línea, después de todo el amor genera admiración y la admiración puede confundirse con amor.

Al menos Levi no lo miraba como a un monstruo. Cuando por accidente activó su poder titán al querer alcanzar una cuchara, fue el único que salió en su rescate. Todos lo veían como una seria amenaza, hasta Jean y algunos de sus compañeros lo percibían de esa manera. Cuando Levi solo veía un chiquillo confundido por lo que era y no pretendía ser: un titán.

Con el correr del tiempo, Eren se dio cuenta de que le agradaba pasar tiempo con ese sujeto menudo y de mal carácter. Aunque todos corrieran de Levi como si fuera satanás, él prefería quedarse a su lado, así fuera en silencio.

Ese fue un detalle que no pasó desapercibido para alguien de la inteligencia de Erwin. Veía al chico caminar como un cordero tras su pastor. No le parecía mal que compartieran tiempo juntos, pero sabía leer a Eren y ver en sus ojos esas emociones que en vano buscaba ocultar.

Entre sábanas se lo comentó a Levi, como quien no quiere la cosa, como quien no quiere hablar de un tema del que sí pretende hablar. Algo le preocupaba y le molestaba no saber a ciencia cierta qué.

—Le agradas —había dicho Erwin de la nada, con un Levi desnudo descansando en su pecho.

—No tiendo a agradarle a la gente —rebatió, como si ambos supieran de quién se trataba. A veces Eren era más transparente de lo que creía.

—Pero a él sí, y mucho. —Lo empujó apenas para poder sentarse en la cama y comenzar a vestirse con desidia—. De hecho, creo que es la razón por la que no puede concentrarse.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se puso de pie y caminó hasta la silla en donde había dejado su ropa doblada.

—A su poder titán —respondió con obviedad.

—No podía controlarlo desde antes, ahora no me eches la culpa a mí, Erwin —dijo algo molesto y todavía desnudo. Comenzó a vestirse, pero con ligero fastidio, como si las prendas tuvieran la culpa de algo—. Mi responsabilidad es vigilarlo, no puedo evitar que sienta cosas por mí.

—Entonces lo reconoces —lo acorraló Erwin cuando terminó de acomodarse la ropa—, reconoces que siente algo por ti.

—Así son los jóvenes, se enamoran del primero que les da algo de atención.

—Él es diferente a los jóvenes de su edad —contradijo, sentado en la cama y mirando lo poco de desnudez que a Levi le quedaba.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto? ¿Qué le dé la orden de no tener sentimientos por mí? —Era la primera vez en su vida que estaba en esa encrucijada y todo por ese pendejo hormonal, pensaba.

—Creo que deberías pasar más tiempo con él.

—¿Más del que paso? Joder, Erwin —se quejó—, lo tengo pegado las veinticuatro horas del día. Es mi jodida sombra, ¿y quieres más?

—No me refiero a solo encomendarle tareas o vigilarlo en el calabozo —explicó con calma—, sino a darle lo que busca.

Levi lo vio con una expresión que lindaba entre la furia y el desconcierto. ¿En verdad Erwin pretendía que pasara el rato con el chico como ellos dos lo hacían? Debía tener un tornillo zafado, no entendía cómo eso podía ayudar en algo a los propósitos de la Legión.

Para Erwin era más que claro, si Eren se quitaba de la cabeza los pajaritos podría concentrarse mejor en los objetivos y cumplirlos. Era una pieza esencial en la recuperación de la muralla María y todo lo que sirviera a la causa, pues bueno, era bienvenido. De nada le servía un joven enamoradizo, eso solo complicaría la cuestión.

Sin embargo, el comandante dejó el tema allí, sabía que Levi no se mostraba muy predispuesto a compartir fluidos corporales con otro que no fuera él. Incluso a Erwin le tomó años vencer esa barrera y acercarse a su subordinado con esas intenciones. No quería agobiarlo y era evidente que el tema fastidiaba a Levi.

**(…)**

Todo ocurrió después de que el titán hembra masacrara a su equipo. Se encontraba alicaído por esas pérdidas, aunque luciera inquebrantable por fuera. Eren fue considerado con su dolor y casi el único que le preguntó cómo se sentía al respecto.

Levi no le contestó, ni él sabía cómo se sentía, si enojado, triste, desesperanzado, o todo a la vez. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando salían a campo abierto y morían sus compañeros. Debería estar acostumbrado, pero ¿quién puede acostumbrarse a perder gente con la que pasa su día a día?

Levi no era tan insensible como para que esas muertes no le afectaran, al contrario. Sacaba fortaleza de las pérdidas, justamente porque no quería ver nunca más a sus compañeros morir; en su interior creía que, si era fuerte, podría salvar a los demás. Era casi una obligación para él ser fuerte, pero eso no lo hacía insensible. Y Eren… quien parecía ser el único, junto a Erwin, en leerlo asertivamente.

El día que regresaron el muchacho se encontraba ensimismado en sus emociones, que bullían sin control. Estaban encerrados en el cuartel de la policía militar y su cuello corría riesgo de ser cortado. Aun así, no podía lidiar con sus hormonas revueltas. Tenía en su cabeza la imagen de Mikasa y de alguna manera estaba fastidiado con ella. Le había salvado el culo de nuevo, con ayuda del capitán.

Esperó a que se hiciera lo suficientemente tarde como para dar rienda suelta a esas emociones. Cuando todos se fueron a dormir y tanto Mikasa como Armin dejaron de vigilarlo, él se encaminó a la ducha comunitaria.

Bajo el agua lloró todo lo que pudo, dejó que toda su impotencia se fuera con el agua. No dejaba de pensar en la pierna herida del capitán y en sus propias limitaciones. Al final solo había resultado ser un estorbo, así se sentía Eren, un completo fracaso.

Notó la erección, pero trató de ignorarla, dejó de pensar en Mikasa para ocupar su mente en Levi y, casi sin pretenderlo, comenzó a masturbarse. Era una masturbación frenética, llena de ira, no buscaba su propio placer, sino resolver esa cuestión física.

Erwin deambulaba por los pasillos asegurándose que los soldados estuvieran dormidos. A decir verdad, ocupaba gran parte de la noche ideando estrategias para salir a campo abierto puesto que, por alguna razón que desconocía, trabajaba mejor con la luz del candelabro y la luna como compañera.

Escuchó el ruido de la ducha y, pensando que algún soldado la había dejado mal cerrada, caminó hacia el lugar. La escena con la que se encontró deleitó sus ojos. Allí estaba Eren, con una mano apoyada contra el azulejo, masturbándose con furia.

Erwin podía ver el cuerpo del soldado, piernas largas y fornidas, ese trasero duro y el pene erguido; era en verdad un joven hermoso. Las gotas se deslizaban por ese cuerpo juvenil y de golpe, cuando Erwin quiso darse cuenta de que estaba disfrutando de esa vista más de lo esperado, Eren se percató del silencioso invasor.

Dejó de masturbarse para mirarlo con algo que parecía ser vergüenza, el comandante estaba de pie allí mirándolo fijamente. Erwin asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera dándole el visto bueno para continuar.

—Sigue —al final lo puso en palabras—. Es sano para liberar el estrés.

Erwin dio la media vuelta para irse y darle la privacidad que el chico requería; pero Eren ya no pudo masturbarse, así que terminó de bañarse y fue a ocupar la cama que le habían cedido en el cuartel. Era el único soldado con ese privilegio además de los superiores; por supuesto que siempre custodiado por al menos un guardia de la policía militar.

**(…)**

Cuando Erwin llegó a su cuarto no le sorprendió ver a Levi desnudo en la cama. Se sentó al borde analizando la situación. El otro sabía que cuando meditaba así era porque lo que iba a decir le resultaba difícil de soltar.

—Creo que está muy estresado —dijo finalmente—. No nos sirve en ese estado.

—¿Hablas de Eren? —preguntó, a lo que el otro asintió—. Y no es para menos, nuestra cabeza pende de un hilo. —En una semana sería el juicio y sabían de antemano que no estaban bien parados.

—Él quiere, pero no se atreve, así que serás tú quien dé el primer paso.

Levi entendió sin más palabras lo que pretendía Erwin, o lo que quería hacer. Ya lo habían hablado con anterioridad; pero le fastidiaba que lo tratara como a un perrito faldero, uno que solo sabe obedecer órdenes. Suspiró antes de darle con el gusto, solo para ver su cara de póker al aceptar, aunque Erwin le estuviera dando la espalda.

—Ok, pero son horas extras, ¿no? —Se arrodilló en la cama cuando Erwin giró para clavarle la mirada.

—¿Lo harás? —Una parte de él, aunque se mintiese a sí mismo, se sentía traicionada.

Aunque no debería causarle sorpresa, ahí estaba, viendo el fruto de lo que él había cosechado porque Levi asintió con fingida saturación. A fin de cuentas, Levi no veía el sexo como la gente normal, para él se trataba de un asunto biológico y si el fin era ayudar a Eren y de paso tener sexo con un chico tan bonito como ese muchacho, ¿por qué no?

**(…)**

Llevaron a cabo el plan a la mañana siguiente. Eren siempre era custodiado por sus amigos más cercanos, pero no fue difícil sacar a Mikasa y a Armin del cuarto. Solo bastó con que el comandante les pidiera dejarlos a solas y los chicos abandonaron el cuarto.

Erwin se sentó en una de las sillas, cruzando la pierna, mientras que Levi lo hizo en la cama a un lado del muchacho. La idea no era asustarlo, así que el capitán comenzó con una charla banal.

—Ya te recuperaste de la última transformación —dijo Levi—; no es bueno guardar cama porque sí.

—Dígaselo a Armin y Mikasa —suspiró con saturación—, ellos y la capitana Hanji dicen que debo descansar lo más que pueda.

—Oye, Eren, te seré sincero con respecto a la razón de estar aquí.

—Es por el desastre que pasó, ¿verdad? —dijo el chico con pena, sintiéndose culpable de alguna forma por el fracaso de la misión.

—Levi, no… —Erwin se masajeó la frente con la risa atorada en la garganta.

—¡¿Qué?! —se quejó el susodicho con encono— Tú me obligas a esto y ahora…

—Debes ser más sutil —carcajeó Erwin relajándose un poco—; lo vas a asustar.

—¿Y qué pretendes, que le traiga flores y bombones? No es algo que hago todos los días.

—¿De qué hablan? —Eren miró a uno y a otro, sin entender un ápice esa extraña conversación.

Se produjo un instante de profundo silencio. Erwin tenía una mirada amena mientras que Levi observaba el suelo de piedra como si allí hubiera algo interesante por ver. Al final fue el comandante quien habló.

—Ayer, luego de verte en el baño —explicó y vio el ligero sonrojo en el chico— llegué a la conclusión de que el único que puede ayudarte es Levi.

—Tú estás algo así como… caliente conmigo. —Para sorpresa de ambos hombres el muchacho se encogió en el sitio.

—¿Tan obvio es? —De inmediato se corrigió— E-El capitán Levi me gusta, es cierto, pero…

—Está bien, no eres el primer soldado que se enamora de él —se apresuró a aclararle Erwin—. Lo que sucede es que tú eres alguien especial, y necesitamos que estés concentrado en las misiones.

—Creo que lo mejor va a ser que te vayas. —Levi hizo una seña con la cabeza, dándole irónicamente la orden a su superior de que se marchara.

—Prefiero quedarme y corroborar que todo salga bien —se animó a contradecir Erwin.

—Eres un maldito pervertido. —Levi lo miró con algo de rencor, fastidiado por ser arrastrado a eso y de paso arrastrar al chiquillo que ahora parecía asustado.

—No, soy tu jodida pareja te guste o no —Ahora fue el turno de Erwin de mirarlo con enojo—; no voy a dejarte a solas con tu amante.

—Pareja —dijo Levi con ironía—. Ok, te quedas, pero sentado ahí y calladito la boca.

—Esperen —Eren sentía que lo estaban haciendo parte de algo que no sabía si quería ser participe—. Esto es raro.

—La gente coge, Eren —contradijo Levi—; no tiene nada de raro.

—Levi te va a ayudar con el estrés —fue lo último que dijo Erwin.

El capitán puso una mano sobre la entrepierna del muchacho, haciéndole sobresaltar por el contacto tan osado y directo en una parte tan privada de su anatomía. Estaba un poco tieso, para sorpresa de ambos.

—¿Y si… y si Armin o Mikasa regresan? —consultó Eren envuelto en sentimientos encontrados, porque por un lado quería, se sentía agradable que el capitán lo tocara así, pero por el otro estaba presente el horror de ser descubierto.

—No van a venir, deben estar pensando que tenemos una reunión contigo o algo así —dijo Levi con obviedad, sin dejar de masajearlo para ponerlo duro del todo—. Relájate y solo disfruta.

Eso intentó hacer Eren, disfrutar algo que solo era fantasía convirtiéndose en realidad, pero la situación no se prestaba mucho a ello, no solo por el temor de que sus amigos interrumpieran, sino porque ahí estaba el comandante, en una pose altanera y silenciosa, observando cada movimiento.

Erwin comprendía que lo mejor sería irse. Pensaba acertadamente que quizás esa era la primera vez del muchacho y no podría con él de fisgón. Sin embargo, también comprendía que mientras él estuviera en ese cuarto nadie los interrumpiría. Sola Hanji se atrevería, pero las probabilidades de que ella fuera a ver a Eren eran remotas.

Levi por su lado estaba concentrado en el cuerpo tembloroso del muchacho. Sentía que lo mejor que podía hacer para quitarle el miedo era desvestirse él primero y eso hizo, con absoluta calma. Como solía hacer, dobló cada prenda y lo dejó sobre una mesilla.

Eren sintió como una descarga eléctrica cuando pudo ver el cuerpo de su capitán al descubierto, morrudo y bien formado. Lo acosaban las ganas de acariciarle todo, de pies a cabeza, como lo hacía en su imaginación cuando se masturbaba pensando en él.

El capitán volvió a la cama y tanto Eren como Erwin pudieron notar que estaba tieso. No, si al final después de tanta queja, lo estaba disfrutando. Levi tomó la mano de Eren y la llevó hasta su pene, para que lo tocara.

No se quedó atrás, mientras sentía la torpe estimulación del chico, le bajó un poco los pantalones. El pene escapó del encierro dando un ligero y gracioso respingo, como invitando al otro a jugar con él. Levi se encorvó un poco para poder llegar al glande suave. Con la lengua lo recorrió entero logrando las primeras gotas de líquido pre seminal, poniéndolo tan tieso que parecía ser que en cualquier momento se correría.

Recién habían empezado con los juegos y no estaba en los planes de Levi llenarse la cara de semen antes de ser penetrado. Jugó con el frenillo y metió la lengua en el orificio de la uretra para atrapar esas gotas, y luego lo dejó tranquilo.

Eren exhalaba pequeños gemidos de gozo, no podía creer que su capitán estuviera allí dándole ese trato a su cuerpo. Ardía por dentro, quería tocar más que solo el pene del capitán, así que estiró una mano y la colocó sobre la nalga de Levi. Este soltó un quejido de placer, al fin el chico comenzaba a dejar las dudas de lado.

Era muy intenso lo que Eren sentía, pero gratificante, a fin de cuentas. Ya no le importaba siquiera que estuviera ahí el comandante monitoreando todo, era como si en el cuarto solo estuvieran Levi y él. Un sueño hecho realidad.

—Lame mis bolas —exigió el capitán cortando ese silencio de mármol.

Eren, sumiso y obediente, se incorporó apenas para primero besar los testículos cubiertos de vellos y luego lamerlos como le habían pedido. Con más confianza se metió uno en la boca y luego el otro. Levi volvió a jadear y así su amante supo que iba por buen camino.

Levi, que estaba arrodillado en la cama recibiendo esa particular caricia, se encorvó de nuevo un poco para poder quitarle la camiseta a un relajado Eren. Tuvieron que cortar con el contacto, pero fue momentáneo.

Eren vio como el capitán se humedecía un dedo y fue la imagen más excitante que en su corta vida había presenciado. Luego, ese dedo humedecido le recorrió una tetilla, masajeándolo suavemente.

El gemido que Eren le regaló fue lo que le indicó que era momento de intensificar las sensaciones, así que le pellizcó esa misma tetilla, hasta ponerla erecta. El chico exhaló un quejido de dolor, pero ese trato le gustaba. Le estaba gustando demasiado todo lo que el capitán le hacía vivir.

Levi dejó en paz esa tetilla para atacar la otra, solo que las caricias las hizo con la lengua. La lamió y luego la atrapó entre los dientes, mordisqueando despacio, enardeciéndolo a niveles ridículos.

Eren se aferró a la cabellera de su capitán, quería más aparte de ese trato. Le levantó la cabeza y le buscó con desesperación los labios. El beso fue intenso, gemidos de por medio. El chico pudo sentir la lengua caliente entrando en su boca y la mano del capitán acariciándole el pecho.

Cortaron el beso y Levi le buscó el cuello mientras Eren le gemía en el oído. Le dio escalofríos de placer sentir la lengua del capitán lamiéndole esa zona, para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Se sentía extasiado y eso que recién comenzaban. Labios y lenguas, probando la piel del otro. Saboreando. Inspeccionando. Era la gloria.

Levi le tomó la mano que había apoyado temerosamente sobre el glúteo para acomodarla sobre la raja, quería que le tocara el ano; le daba un morbo inexplicable que el muchacho le metiera un dedo antes del pene.

No obstante, Eren recorrió la zona primero, bajando y subiendo, recorriendo las nalgas. Usó ambas manos para separar los glúteos, mientras sentía como Levi le comía el cuello a besos con el cuerpo pesado, desnudo y caliente del capitán, tendido sobre él.

—Mete un dedo —ordenó Levi cuando sintió que le había tocado el anillo del ano.

Eren apenas hizo una ligera presión y el trasero de su capitán succionó la falange. Descubrió así que no solo estaba preparado, sino previamente lubricado. A fin de cuentas, sabía lo que iba a hacer. Con eso en mente había ido al cuarto del muchacho.

Sintió el dedo clavado en su interior y procedió a meter los de su mano en la boca del chico. Lo penetró con tres dedos, mientras Eren lamía y mordía cuanto podía a pedido del mismo Levi, sin quitar el que había metido adentro de él.

Levi estaba lo suficientemente dilatado; lo que tenía Erwin entre las piernas era una monstruosidad a comparación de lo que el chiquillo tenía, así que supo que no necesitaría demasiado juego previo en su ano para poder lograr su objetivo, que era la penetración.

Trató de sentarse sobre el pene henchido de Eren, pero este se contrajo de nuevo, como si tuviera miedo. Levi le acariciaba el pecho mientras le decía que se relajara, que nada malo ocurriría.

La penetración fue lenta al principio, Eren se quejó de un pequeño y previsible dolor, signo inequívoco de que era virgen o que estaba dejando de serlo. Levi trató de ser suave, para no asustar al chico y para darle tiempo a su cuerpo de acostumbrarse a la novedad.

De golpe, la sensación se volvió agradable para ambos; el cuerpo de Eren ya no ejercía ningún rechazo y con ganas lo tomó de la cintura instándolo a que se sentara del todo. Cuando Levi sintió el pene por entero en su anatomía se volvió loco de placer.

Y es que el muchacho era bellísimo, aunque siempre se lo negara a Erwin, y ahora era suyo, por fin lo tenía adentro, dándole placer. Comenzó con un lento vaivén, hacia atrás y hacia adelante, pero enseguida comenzó a subir y bajar.

Eren no tardó demasiado en correrse, había recibido demasiado estimulo antes de la penetración. Levi se sintió algo frustrado. Hubiera querido estar horas así, sintiendo el pene de Eren entrando y saliendo de su culo.

—Yo no eyaculé —se quejó Levi—. Acabaste muy rápido, pendejo.

—Perdón —dijo un extasiado Eren.

—Ahora me la vas a chupar hasta secarme —amenazó Levi saliendo del lugar, sintiendo su ano tristemente vacío.

—No —interrumpió la voz de Erwin, recordándoles que no estaban solos, por un momento era como si lo hubieran olvidado—. Ven aquí —le dijo a Levi llamándolo con un dedo.

El capitán salió de la cama, desnudo y duro como una roca, para llegar hasta donde estaba Erwin, y lo que Eren vio a continuación no se lo olvidaría jamás. El comandante metiéndose en la boca el pene de Levi, sobándolo con fuerza, hasta que en un quejido ahogado el hombre se descargó.

Erwin había tragado hasta la última gota, pero ahora era su turno, así que sin reparos se bajó apenas el pantalón. Ahí fue otra de las escenas que Eren no olvidaría, ese monstruoso pene siendo lamido y chupado por el capitán, quien se había arrodillado para poder llevar a cabo la labor.

Eren no podía negarlo, verlos en esa situación, lejos de molestarle, como que le excitaba un poco, le agradaba la idea de ver a un Levi complaciente con el sexo. Este trataba de tragar todo el pene de Erwin, pero era evidente que su pequeña boca no podía albergar miembro de semejante tamaño.

Entre arcadas y tos Levi trató de tragar todo el semen de Erwin, pero no lo consiguió y terminó con la barbilla embadurnada de ese líquido blanco, casi transparente. Luego se puso de pie, como si nada trascendental hubiera ocurrido, y comenzó a vestirse.

Eren se apresuró con sus prendas, temía en verdad que alguien fuera a interrumpirlos y él estando desnudo no daba una buena imagen. En pocos minutos sus superiores dejaron el cuarto sin decirle nada.

**(…)**

Estaban en una dura encrucijada, entregar a Eren era algo que no estaba en sus planes, así que develar la identidad del titán hembra se convirtió en una prioridad. El muchacho, como era de esperarse, se volvió loco de tan solo pensar que alguien cercano a él fuera capaz de hacer tales atrocidades.

Erwin solo miró a Levi y con esa mirada parecía darle la orden de que se encargara del asunto. Parecía ser el único capaz de doblegar las emociones negativas de ese muchacho. Al final, lo que sacó en limpio Levi es que el muchacho estaba molesto por ser una carga y no una ayuda. Después de todo, no olvidaba que quienes lo habían salvado de una muerte certera habían sido su hermanastra y el capitán.

Durante esa corta semana habían tenido un encuentro sexual más, con un Erwin pasivo como espectador, pero no fue hasta la última noche antes de idear el plan para atrapar a Annie, que Eren se percató en el detalle de que se estaba metiendo en algún tipo de juego sucio. La excusa de Erwin siempre era la misma, en esa nueva ocasión borrar del joven algún tipo de sentimiento hacia su ex compañera.

Sucedió antes de comparecer ante el tribunal. Nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar con ellos al día siguiente si el plan de desenmascarar a Annie fallaba, pero no se figuraban nada bueno. Levi sabía que lo de sacarle a la muchacha de la cabeza a Eren era una mera excusa de Erwin para poder presenciar un espectáculo, uno que por lo visto comenzaba a ser el favorito del comandante.

A Eren en el fondo no le molestaba; aunque admitía que la situación era extraña, podía estar con quien creía que amaba, poco podía importarle la presencia del comandante. Sentía que era parte de ese juego, pero no dejaba de ser uno peligroso que a veces lo ponía nervioso. Como sucedió esa última noche previa a la captura del titán hembra.

Estaban todos los soldados reunidos en el enorme salón principal, alejado de la fortaleza; algunos a punto de cenar, otros como Eren terminando su porción, ajeno a la charla banal de sus demás compañeros, pero atento al soldado que se acercaba en apariencias hacia él. Dicho guardia le susurró algo en el oído y luego se marchó. Mikasa vio a Eren poniéndose de pie y su sentido maternal fue más fuerte.

—Eren, aún no has terminado tu porción.

—El comandante me mandó a llamar —explicó él—, seguro que es por lo de mañana —dijo sin imaginarse en verdad la razón tras el llamado.

Una vez que atravesó la puerta y ya en el exterior le llamó la atención verlo a su superior allí, como esperándolo. Pensó que estaría en su despacho, sin embargo, allí estaba Erwin, con su pulcro uniforme escondiendo tras una estoica apariencia una sonrisilla traviesa.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo a Eren conduciéndolo apenas unos metros y rodeando el edificio. Allí, en donde la policía militar solía acumular las provisiones en cajas de madera bajo un techo hecho de paja.

Vio al capitán sentado en una de esas cajas, con una cara épica de molestia. Cruzado de brazos y piernas, en un gesto de fastidio absoluto. A veces Levi no entendía a Erwin, jugar así, era jugar con fuego.

Eren miró consternado a uno y a otro, para después dirigir su vista hacia uno de los enormes ventanales que había en el salón comunitario. Si bien los arbustos bajos y las cajas le daban algo de privacidad, él podía ver hacia adentro y, suponía acertadamente, que si alguno de sus camaradas se acercaba a una de esas ventanas podrían ver lo que allí ocurría u ocurriría.

La luz artificial del salón ofrecía algo de claridad, la luna también ayudaba. Erwin no usó palabras para dar a entender lo que pretendía. Estaba más que claro la razón por la que estaban allí. Tampoco podían hablar alto o corrían el riesgo de llamar demasiado la atención.

Ellos mismos podían escuchar todo el barullo de adentro, Eren podía distinguir la voz de Armin y la de Jean, y se preguntaba cómo lograría entonarse así, con sus compañeros tan cerca y con el riesgo de ser pillado en plena faena.

Ese sería el comienzo de lo que pronto se convertirían en juegos sucios que cada tanto a Erwin le gustaba jugar. Tenía en mente hacerles tener sexo en el baño comunitario también. De alguna forma le excitaba la idea de poder ser descubierto, se había convertido en un nuevo fetiche. O al menos así lo había tildado Levi.

Erwin estaba muy excitado por la situación, quizás Levi tenía razón y en el fondo siempre había sido un pervertido. Acorralar a un muchacho de la edad de Eren de esa forma era algo bajo, ruin, pero lo enardecía.

Tanto Levi como Eren sentían que estaban acatando órdenes de su superior, cuando solo era satisfacer sus caprichos. El capitán sabía lo que debía hacer, conocía demasiado a Erwin como para intuir que cuanto antes comenzaran, antes terminarían.

No obstante, Levi no se mostraba contento con la situación, al menos eso se tradujo cuando bajó de la caja y se acercó a Eren para empujarlo bruscamente contra un pilar. Se arrodilló adelante del muchacho y con furia mal contenida le bajó la ropa para poder liberar el pene del encierro.

Con esa misma furia que cargaba Levi este se metió el miembro en la boca y comenzó a chupar con fuerza; a medida que el pene se iba endureciendo aumentaban los quejidos de Eren y eso era un problema.

—No hagas ruido —susurró un molesto Levi quitándose por un segundo el miembro de la boca.

—Me la está chupando muy fuerte —se quejó adolorido, pero excitado.

Levi bajó la intensidad de la felación y comenzó a lamer todo el tronco, de arriba hacia abajo. Eren se llevó una mano a la boca tapándosela, tratando de reprimir los gemidos. Sus ojos se posaron en la figura de su comandante. Erwin se había quedado a un costado observando con atención; la erección que tenía era un fiel indicativo de que el perverso comandante estaba disfrutando mucho del espectáculo, quizás más que Eren.

Se acercó a la pareja y poniéndole una mano en el brazo a Levi lo hizo pararse. No pretendía que Eren le eyaculara en la boca; recién habían comenzado y era muy fácil estimular al muchacho, porque con todo el miedo de ser descubierto tenía una soberana erección.

Erwin tomó a Levi entre sus brazos y lo acercó hasta su pecho, como si con el mensaje le estuviera diciendo a Eren que era suyo; pero no, tenía en mente otra cosa, otra clase de juego.

Eren vio como el comandante le bajaba apenas el pantalón al capitán, dejando al descubierto su trasero duro, tan duro como tenía el pene. El muchacho podía ver con la claridad de la luna eso que tanto ansiaba tener de nuevo.

Quería penetrar a Levi una vez más, hundirse en él, escuchar sus gemidos. Para su deleite el comandante pareció adivinar en sus ojos brillosos su deseo no tan oculto y sin pudores, con ambas manos, abrió las nalgas de Levi ofreciéndole en bandeja lo que quería.

Eren caminó esos pasos, como imantado a ese trasero, ardoroso por estar adentro. Erwin jugaba con el ano, metiendo y sacando un dedo, dándole así la pista de lo que quería que el muchacho hiciera a continuación.

—Eres… —dijo Levi ahogando un gemido y tratando de no levantar la voz— Eres un maldito pervertido. —Le mordió el pecho por encima de la camisa con fuerza, pero eso no hizo más que encender a Erwin. Levi podía sentir la dureza de su pene contra el vientre. Lo maldijo en su interior, una y otra vez, mientras sentía a Eren acoplándose tras suyo.

Levi separó las piernas y levantó un poco las caderas, esperando por la penetración. De nuevo Eren volvía a encontrar lubricación puesto que su pene entró sin demasiado esfuerzo en la anatomía del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Aunque se quejara y le molestara lo que estaba pasando, Levi podía disfrutarlo, al menos su propio pene estaba erguido, podía sentirlo endurecerse cada vez más con las arremetidas del muchacho.

Eren no mostró control alguno, de pie se aferró a las caderas del capitán y lo penetró sin clemencia, entrando y saliendo con desesperación, buscando su propio y rápido placer. Cuanto antes acabara, más rápido quedaría libre de esa placentera tortura.

Levi tuvo que morderse los labios para reprimir el gemido. Le encantaba que lo penetrasen así, sin cuidados y sin piedad alguna. Se tuvo que aferrar a la camisa de Erwin para no perder el lugar y el equilibrio. Ese chiquillo lo estaba penetrando como nunca antes nadie lo había penetrado. Había desesperación, además de deseo, desbordando de Eren.

Cuando el muchacho eyaculó no tardó un segundo en arreglarse las prendas. Erwin entonces supo que era su turno así que poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Levi le obligó a arrodillarse. Él ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer así que le bajó un poco los pantalones para después empezar a chupársela. Pensaba que si le quitaba las ganas los dejaría en paz.

No obstante, no estaba en los planes de Erwin eyacular así. Tomó a Levi de un brazo y lo empujó contra las cajas dejando su trasero expuesto. Una vez en esa posición comenzó a penetrarlo, casi con la misma intensidad con la que Eren lo había hecho.

De golpe, el muchacho escuchó la voz de Mikasa, mencionándolo, y todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta. Estando allí casi a un lado de la puerta, cualquier soldado que saliera a tomar un poco de aire los pillaría.

—Será mejor que me vaya —murmuró Eren nervioso, pero el comandante lo miró de una manera lacerante y solo negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de entrar y salir de Levi.

Siempre, pero siempre, el pene de Erwin lograba llenarlo tanto que le estimulaba la próstata, así que a Levi no le costó alcanzar el clímax. Él también estaba preocupado de que los descubrieran, pero podía más la monstruosidad que lo penetraba con tanto salvajismo que cualquier sentido de prudencia.

De golpe sintió ese calor, el semen de Erwin uniéndose al de Eren. Cuando pudo incorporarse sintió el hilillo de semen recorriéndole las piernas. Le dio un poco de asco, pero estaba acostumbrado. Ahora debería volver a la fortaleza con esa extraña y cálida sensación en su ano.

Erwin se acomodó la ropa e hizo voltear a Levi para estamparle un beso en la boca, en parte agradecido por darle tanto placer. Eren no se quiso quedarse atrás y caminó esos metros para poder probar una vez más los labios de su capitán.

El comandante lanzó una risilla apagada cuando los vio besándose, porque, aunque se quejaran de lo que, en teoría, les obligaba a hacer, ambos se morían de ganas de comerse la boca. A él no se le podía engañar.

Cuando los muchachos se separaron, Erwin tomó a Eren de la barbilla y lo acercó a él para dejarle un casto beso en los labios, también en señal de agradecimiento por acceder a sus más bajos instintos.

—La próxima vez, si es que mañana todo sale bien —dijo Erwin— será en el baño comunitario.

—En lugares sucios no —se quejó Levi, pero sabía que era un caso perdido, que cuando a Erwin se le metía una de esas ideas morbosas en la cabeza era difícil hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

—Lo haremos en todos los lugares habidos y por haber —aclaró Erwin pasando un brazo por encima del hombro de Levi para llevárselo consigo, dejando a un Eren consternado en el lugar.

Los vio marcharse, preguntándose si eso que hacían estaba bien. Una parte de él seguía sintiendo gratitud hacia el comandante, porque de no ser por él quizás jamás se le hubiera hecho realidad el sueño de estar con Levi.

**(…)**

Erwin cumplió con su palabra y continúo con los encuentros, estos eran cada vez más osados y peligrosos. Incluso una vez tuvieron que idear una mentira que satisficiera a una curiosa y perspicaz Hanji que por un pelo no los descubrió en pleno acto.

No obstante, el tiempo transcurrió y en ese breve lapso, en un suspiro, la vida del comandante de la legión se apagó. Mucho había ocurrido: verdades reveladas, mentiras descubiertas. Llegar al sótano de la casa de Eren sería solo la punta del iceberg.

No tenían descanso alguno, no tenían tiempo de reponerse de las muertes de sus compañeros, no tenían ni siquiera un segundo de paz en esa ajetreada carrera contra los titanes. Ahora descubrían que sus enemigos eran los humanos.

«El hombre es un lobo para el hombre».

Cuando hubo un momento de calma, Eren buscó a su capitán encontrándolo en su cuarto. La puerta estaba abierta, pero golpeó por respeto. Desde la silla, Levi bajó el brazo que le tapaba la cara y miró al chico.

—Pasa.

Eso hizo Eren, se acomodó sentándose en la cama, con la confianza que ese hombre le había otorgado. Quería preguntarle, charlar con él sobre la muerte del comandante, pero no pretendía ser osado. Al final optó por iniciar esa conversación con algo clásico.

—¿Cómo está, capitán?

Levi bajó la pierna de la mesa y se sentó mejor. No debería, pero de alguna forma le había sorprendido la pregunta. Se quedó unos segundos cavilando al respecto y por algún motivo recordó la charla que había tenido con Eren luego de que su equipo muriera. Así que entendió que se refería a la muerte de Erwin.

—Lo extraño —fue sincero hasta la médula, en sus ojos grises había cansancio, en los hermosos ojos del tiempo que tenía Eren, comprensión.

—Creo que… —dijo el muchacho bajando la vista— Creo que yo también lo extraño.

—Al menos ahora te librarás de sus caprichos sexuales —dijo Levi mirándolo con lo que parecía ser saturación, aunque en realidad en su rostro solo había algo de desesperanza.

—Es curioso, pero justamente por eso lo extraño. —Eren rio, era raro estar confesando en voz alta que, pese a las quejas, le agradaba verse envuelto en esas extrañas situaciones.

—No va a ser lo mismo sin él. —Levi quería tantear el terreno, explorar en Eren, comprender qué buscaba el muchacho de su persona.

—Eso es lo que me temo. —La sonrisa que tenía en los labios se convirtió en una de pena.

—Nosotros no podemos ser pareja, Eren —le aclaró con calma—, al menos no sin Erwin.

—Sería raro —dijo Eren para enseguida agregar con disimulada ansiedad—, quizás lo sea al principio, pero después puede suceder que nos acostumbremos a hacerlo sin él.

Levi ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. Ese chiquillo lo derretía de amor con sus nulos intentos para ligárselo. Comprendía la ansiedad de Eren, pero en verdad no sabía si podría hacerlo de manera normal. De cierta forma Erwin los había moldeado así.

—¿Qué más da? —dijo Levi echando la cabeza hacia atrás, desganado— Podemos morir mañana, tú o yo… ¿de qué sirve enamorarse?

—No lo hagamos, entonces —Eren fue rápido en su respuesta.

—Es un pacto, entonces —Levi volvió a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo—. Tú no te enamorarás de mí ni yo de ti.

—Exacto.

—¿Estás seguro? Mira que es horrible sufrir por amor.

—No sabía que usted… —se trabó con sus palabras, le daba algo de celos descubrirlo— que usted guardaba esos sentimientos por el comandante.

—No cogía con él solo porque la tenía grande, Eren.

—Entiendo —bajó la vista al suelo, un poco apesadumbrado—, pero si pasa… quiero decir, si se enamora de mí, prometo no morir.

Levi rio despacio, fue la primera vez que Eren pudo ver un gesto de solaz en un rostro que siempre reflejaba la crueldad del mundo en el que vivían. Prometer aquello era una soberana idiotez, además de imposible.

—Yo no puedo prometer algo que no sé si puedo cumplir —contradijo Levi—, así que si te enamoras de mí, allá tú, es tu problema.

Eren asintió con ligera alegría y se puso de pie para caminar esos metros que lo distanciaban de su superior. Levi estiró de nuevo la cabeza, descansando la nuca sobre el respaldar de la silla, mientras un Eren encorvado le dejaba suaves besos sobre la cara, consolándole un poco.

La ausencia de Erwin pesaba, pero había quedado un resquicio de él en sus cuerpos marcados, como una sombra que seguía viéndolos con pasividad lo que ellos hacían como amantes. Vivían en un mundo en el que era imposible saber a ciencia cierta si al otro día se amanecería con vida, así que solo quedaba disfrutar lo más que pudieran y llenar sus corazones con un poco de amor, aunque este fuera ficticio o retorcido.

* * *

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> **19 de abril de 2020**
> 
> **Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.**


End file.
